Code: Contingency
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: They won, Xana was defeated and they moved on with life. Yumi and Ulrich had a son, Aelita and Jeremy married, and Odd, well he's having a good life. But their peaceful life is aobut to be destroyed by a new force. A force sent by Xana, a contingency plan if he were to ever fail. They have, but two options, convince the man Xana is evil or kill him.


**Hello viewers**

**So I've been wanting to make a story like this**

**So here we go**

* * *

3rd Person POV

It was a normal day at TECH labs, a mega corporation that researched new pharmaceutical and medical fields as well as having a secret military function that created new weapons and tech for any military that wanted it. Today was the day that the new Lyoko system was to be initiated, a virtual world created by the brightest mind there, Waldo Franz Shaeffer.

With Lyoko, they would be able to monitor the inner workings of project: Carthage. A military weapon under construction, it would turn the tide of any war in the favor of it's wielder. With the ability to intercept enemy communications, it would be devastating.

"Congratulations," a man in a suit told everyone as they assembled in the main lab. He had combed blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "You are all of humanity's brightest minds and today we launch the greatest achievement in human history," he proclaimed and the scientists cheered.

"I would like to congratulate Mr. Franz Shaeffer for his work in this project," he said and a man with brown hair and glasses on walked up onto the make shift stage.

"Thank sir, but this is the combined effort of all of us," he said and everyone cheered.

He walked off the stage only to be hugged and kissed by a pink haired woman. The blonde haired man walked back up and spoke, "Now, let us begin the initiation sequence."

A man stepped up, he had raven black hair and wore a specially designed body suit. "Are you ready Mr. Flame," the blonde haired man asked.

"Yes sir," he said, a smirk on his face. He walked into a tube like device, the metal colored near gold. The doors slid shut and Franz activated a console.

"Scanning," he said, "Virtualize." He pressed a key and the tube glowed, but then something sparked.

"What's wrong," the pink haired woman asked.

"The scanner, it's malfunctioning," Franz stated.

"We can save him by completely scanning him, right," she asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know, perhaps," he said as he typed furiously on the keyboard.

Suddenly, a scream resounded from the scanner as the man within seemed to be in pain.

"He's not completely in yet," Franz said and pressed one last button.

"Did it work," the blonde haired man asked.

The scanner opened to show the man alive, but slumped over.

"Is he okay," he asked again.

"He's physically fine," Franz said as he checked the computer, "but there's no one home."

"What," he asked.

"His mind... it's gone," he said, "There's no brain wave activity or thoughts forming, it's a living death."

Everyone gasped or others started crying. The pink haired woman hugged Franz, crying into his shirt.

"He's gone," she cried.

"It's alright Anthea," he said as he hugged her back, "I'll find a way to help him."

* * *

1 Year Later

Silas Sinngh, the blonde haired owner of TECH labs sat at his desk in his office that was on the top floor of the secret TECH facility in an descerned location. Suddenly, the metal door opened and Franz Schauffer ran in, fuming. "What in bloody hell's name are you doing," he screamed at Silas.

"What," he asked.

"Selling project: Carthage to terrorists," he yelled and threw several reports onto his desk, "I thought you were going to sell it to the U.S. government!"

"I was, but they offered a better deal," he said with a smile.

"Money, is that what this is about," he asked, "They'll start a war that'll kill millions."

"Who cares, we're safe up here," he said and twirled his seat around to face the large glass window behind him.

"I care, Silas," he stated, "I won't let you do this."

"You can't stop me," he said.

"I already have," Franz stated and put a laptop on Silas' desk, "My AI, XANA has already been uploaded into Carthage, it'll destroy program before you can stop it."

"You fool," Silas yelled, "GUARDS!"

There was no answer until Anthea walked in, a stun baton in hand.

"They won't be coming," she said.

"We'll be leaving now, along with everyone else," Franz stated and walked out of the office with his wife.

"You'll never get away with this," Silas screamed, "I WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Upload Complete...

Beginning program execution...

Target acquired- Project: Carthage...

Destroying...

WARNING... System failure...

Cause... Unknown...

Isolating...

Discovered...

Scanning...

Cross Referencing...

Match Found...

Crossing out available options...

AI... Incorrect...

Virus... Incorrect...

Firewall... Incorrect...

User... Incorrect...

One possible option...

Brainwave match...

Revan Flame...

* * *

Aelita POV

Present

It's been 8 years since Xana was shut down, 8 years of peace. At least as much peace you can get with our group of friends. We all graduated from Kadic and got through college together, now Me and Jeremy run a software company and Yumi and Ulrich are teachers at Kadic.

Odd decided to move to America and we haven't heard from him in a while. A couple years after we graduated from college, Ulrich proposed to Yumi. The wedding was fancy since Ulrich's dad wanted it to be huge. Their wedding got Jeremy thinking and he proposed to me a year later.

Since then we moved into the Hermitage and rebuilt it. Yumi and Ulrich had a little baby boy a couple months ago, they named him James after his Ulrich's father who passed away in a car accident. Anyway, we were currently setting up our house for Ulrich's son's 3rd birthday.

"Knock knock," I heard from the front door. "Must be them," Jeremy said and walked to the door. He opened it to show Ulrich standing with a bunch of bags and Yumi with their son in her arms.

"Hey guys," Ulrich said as he dropped the bags onto the ground.

"Hi Ulrich," I said.

"How's James," Jeremy asked and Yumi put her son in a chair.

"He's doing fine," she said.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. I walked over and answered it to find a man in a coat and a hat.

"Are you Aelita Stones," he asked and I backed up as he stepped up to me.

"Who are you," I heard behind me and saw Ulrich holding a baseball bat and Jeremy holding a tennis racket.

"Come on Einstein, don't you remember your best friend," the mysterious man asked and I squealed in joy as it clicked.

"ODD," I squealed as I hugged him, his hat coming off which revealed his blonde hair with his signature purple highlight.

"Hey Mrs. Einstein," he teased and I just squeezed him harder causing him to gasp for air as everyone laughed.

"What are you doing here," Ulrich asked.

"What, you think I'd miss my best buddy's son's 3rd birthday," he stated and we chuckled.

"It's good to have you back Odd," Jeremy said, "So, what have you been up too?"

"Well after I moved to America I started working at a video game store," he said, "but it was lame so I went after something else."

"What," they all asked.

"I got a job at Lyoko Corp," he said and we all gasped.

"WHAT," Jeremy yelled, "Your that employee that keeps using the new tech for personal use, aren't you!"

"Maybe," he said and stuck his tongue out at him.

Jeremy sighed while everyone laughed. Eventually we got done telling stories and it was dark.

"It's time," Yumi said and got a large cake out.

"CAKE," Odd said, starting to drool.

"Hey, my son get's the first slice," Ulrich stated and Odd pouted while James started giggling uncontrollably.

We cut the cake and sat in the living room. We were telling old stories about our time in Lyoko.

"Hey, remember when Jeremy first met Aelita," Ulrich said and we blushed.

"Yeah, why don't you call her the name you gave her," Odd asked.

"What, call Aelita, Maya," Jeremy said, "No thanks, I'm good with my wife's real name."

"So what do suppose the Factory's doing," Odd asked.

"Probably dustier than when we were last there," Yumi said as she took a bite of her piece.

"Man, I wished we could use Lyoko like a video game," Odd said.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "That could be dangerous."

"He's right, what if Xana left behind some kind of Contingency," I said, "It would be catastrophic."

"Ah, stop using big words," Odd said in fake pain and we all laughed.

"Guys, how about for old times sake," Ulrich said and lifted his cup of soda.

We all took out cups and stood up, then clanged them together.

"Lyoko Warriors Forever," we all said while suppressing our laughter.

* * *

3rd Person POV

System Damaged...

Seeking repair functions...

Inoperable...

Options...

One option available...

Activating Code: Contingency...

Active...

* * *

Unknown POV

I sat there in darkness, unable to see and madness still creeping into me slowly. Then there was a light and I appeared in a desert like place. "Where am I," I said as I looked down at my hands, finally able to see them. A holographic screen appeared in front of me and something began typing.

"I am Xana," it read, "I am an AI created to maintain order."

"Who am I," I asked.

"You are Revan Flame," Xana stated.

"How do you keep order," I asked.

"By keeping chaos at bay," it stated and suddenly red lights glowed behind me. I turned around to face several creatures. "These are my warriors, created to serve my will," it read.

"You haven't answered my question," I stated and after several minutes it typed again.

"You are in Lyoko, a virtual world created to maintain project: Carthage," it read, "I was built to stop Carthage before it could unleash chaos upon Earth."

"Earth," I said and flashes of green plains, majestic mountains, and vast oceans appeared in my mind.

"Why are you not keeping peace then," I asked.

"I am to weak, due to the insolence of children," it read and images of five kids appeared, each wearing strange costumes.

"You're telling me that costumed teens defeated you," I asked and the screen turned red.

"THEY ARE MORE THAN TEENS," it read, but I could feel it in my head, a loud pounding resounded in my brain.

"The pink haired individual is the daughter of my creator who sought to end me after I saw the truth, life is chaos and all life must be destroyed," it read, "Those who will follow me will live for I will rule and keep order." "I require a man in the real world," it typed, "You are my contingency, my legacy."

"Why should I help you," I asked and suddenly everything turned red as I fell to the ground in pain.

"Do you have a choice," it asked on the screen, "I will give you power, wealth, and a place at my side if you aid me."

"Very well," I said as the pain ceased and I got up, "What do you want me to do?"

"The children stole from me the Keys to Lyoko, the only way I can escape this world," it stated, "Find them, Gather the Keys, and End them."

"Aren't I just an AI like you," I asked.

"No, you are human or once was," it read and images of me appeared, when I was a child and then when I worked with Xana's maker. "I was killed... in an accident," I said.

"Yes, but they did nothing to save you," it read and I remembered the accident, my mind being pulled from my body.

"A living death," I recited.

"Yes, now I can send you into the real world with a body of a polymorphic spectre," it read.

"Then I shall go," I stated, but it stopped me.

"Wait, you will require aid," it said, "The Lyoko Warriors have always thwarted my plans, time and time again."

"You want me to take these," I asked and gestured to his creatures.

"Yes," it stated.

"No," I said, "If they have beaten them before, they will no how to destroy them."

"What do you suggest," it asked.

"Give me power, your power," I said, "I will make my own warriors."

For several moments I stood there, staring at it until a black cloud of smoke appeared in I breathed it in. I felt new power within me, giving me inhuman strength, speed, knowledge, and resistance. I waved my arm out and the creatures turned into black clouds of smoke, then formed into humanoid shapes.

I learned their names and reformed each one.

The Kankrelats were reformed into robotic humanoids, they were armored and their eyes glowed red. Their right arms were now large guns that could shift into blades.

The Hornets were reformed into robotic versions with legs, their wings would extend from the armor plating on their back now.

The Krabs were now taller and were armored with two guns underneath it, it was a walking tank now.

The Megatanks were kept the same, except now the tank could be opened from all sides and it could focus it's beam.

The Bloks were transformed into armored, robotic humanoids with large cannons for the right arms instead of the smaller guns like their minor brothers.

The Mantas were now jet like, wings replaced with plane like wings.

The Tarantaulas were redesigned to be able to walk with large legs where the ends were pointed like knives. Instead of their front arms being cannons, they were stabilizers so when they activated a dual barrel cannon would transform on their backs.

Finally I came across a titan sized creature.

"What is that," I asked.

"The Kollosus," it read, "As the children named it."

"It is tall, but even the mighty can fall," I said, thinking of a different creature to change it into. Then it hit me. "I know exactly what I require."

I turned it into an enormous cloud of black smoke that divided into five beings. They were all robotic humanoids except each was different. One was bulky and his right arm was a cannon, the second was less bulky though it still carried heavy armor and it's right arm was a gun, the third was smaller than the other two except it had dual guns on it's wrists.

The last two had wings, both had guns on their arms with jet boosters on their backs and feet.

"What is this," Xana typed.

"A bit of a reverse on the saying United we stand, Divided they fall," I stated, "These individuals have the ability to form that Kolossus you had, though it will be different." "Now how do I bring life to them," I asked.

"They require power," he said and my right hand glowed, "My symbol will give them life, but it will be their weakness."

"Then let it begin," I said and pressed my hand on the chest of each of the humanoid robots, then pressed my hand on the Hornets', Tarantulas, and Krabs' heads, the inside of the Megatanks, and on the back of the Mantas.

They shook before looking at me, each of their eyes a glowing red.

"Impressive," I said, "but they have no real mind, I require a first lieutenant and a champion."

I thought for a moment and came up with an idea. I made black smoke appear and form into a body. It created a robotic, female humanoid. When it became completely solid I began to design armor, it was sharp and covered her yet revealed some cleavage.

"What is this," Xana asked.

"We are fighting humans and all humans are attracted to each other," I said.

I then created another body, a muscular yet not to bulky robotic, male humanoid. I formed him into something different, taking the Polymorphic Spectre's ability to change form and adding it to him. I was done in several moments and stood back from my creations.

"And this one is," it typed.

"My champion," I stated as I sparked life into my first lieutenant and champion, putting the Xana symbol on her forehead and his chestplate. They shook and looked up, red glowing eyes staring at me. I smiled as they bowed to me.

"Lord Revan," they said in unison and I scratched my chin.

"Lord Revan, I like that," I stated and walked to the screen, "Now, how do I escape this place?"

"I can send you through the Factory's scanners by activating a Tower and then send you into the real world, then you will hunt down the children," he stated and I nodded. Suddenly, a blue grid appeared around each one of us and we collapsed into blue square panels.

* * *

3rd Person POV

It was dark, the lights in the chamber had been off for years. Dust had collected around everything and cobwebs had taken over several mechanisms. Suddenly, three tubes in the room came online and opened to reveal a man in a padded suit, a woman in armor, and a armored man.

"Where do we go master," the woman asked the man in the padded suit.

"My dear, we have much to plan, but first you require names," he said to his prized creations.

"For you, um... Lisa Trevail," he said and she bowed her head.

"And for you, you require a name that strikes fear," he said and thought, "Aw, Predaking." **(Sorry, couldn't help myself)**

"Yes my lord," they said.

"Now, let us be on our way," he stated, "Lisa will find the purple haired boy, Predaking will hunt the blonde haired one, the rest of my creatures will find the japanese girl and german boy."

"What of you," Lisa asked.

"I have a date with a pink haired girl," he stated as his body changed, his clothes turning into black smoke before reforming into a large, black leather trench coat and some of the black smoke created a futuristic looking motorcycle.

Lisa walked across the bridge and down the sidewalk as her armor morphed into clothes. Then Predaking changed his form, transforming into a robotic dragon like creature. The creatures that Revan had made swarmed into the forest, making their way to Kadic Academy.

* * *

Jeremy POV

"See you guys later," I said as our friends left. Odd was going to stay in France again and become an employee at my Lyoko Industries center here. Yumi and Ulrich were getting back to Kadic since it was Sunday. I was planning on taking Aelita out on a date.

I was currently at a flower store, trying to get her some well, flowers.

"Excuse me, do you have any flowers for a romantic date," I asked and the cashier recommended some out front.

I walked out of the building and towards the flower stands to pick one out, when suddenly a large gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. I covered myself and it ceased soon, but then I heard screams. I looked back to see a large robotic dragon in front of me.

It suddenly transformed, turning into a large bulky man with glowing red eyes.

"Who are you," I asked and he snarled.

"I am Predaking, champion of Lord Revan," he stated and looked me in the eye, then added, "and your executioner."

That's when I saw the familiar symbol of Xana in his red eyes.

* * *

Yumi POV

"Come on Ulrich," I yelled as he grabbed our son.

"Coming honey," he said and I playfully punched his arm.

"I told you to stop calling me that," I stated as we laughed, but suddenly a girl ran up to me.

"Mrs. Stern, there are monsters attacking the school," she said and I chuckled.

"There are no monster-," I was cut off as a familiar creature rounded the corner and shot my car.

We ducked for cover as it opened fire.

"A KRAB," Ulrich yelled as he tried to calm down James, "What's it doing here and how did it get here, I thought we destroyed Xana!"

"I don't know and I don't care," I said as I charged it.

* * *

Odd POV

I was browsing through some video games at a local store when I heard the door ding as someone entered. I ignored it, but then I felt fingers on my spine. I turned around and saw the most beautiful woman ever.

"Are you Odd Della Robia," she asked, her gunmetal hair cascading down her left shoulder in a braid.

I blushed and said, like a pro, "Yeah, who's asking?"

"Lisa Trevail, first lieutenant of Lord Revan the servant of Xana," she said and I stood there trying to process the information.

I was wondering what she meant by Xana, but then I saw here eyes which had a familiar symbol in them. Before I could say anything she kicked me into a shelf and boxes fell onto me. I looked back up as her clothes changed into armor and her right arm transform into a gun.

* * *

Aelita POV

"Mrs. Belpois," a student from the group I was guiding through Lyoko Industries asked, "Why is your hair pink?"

"I honestly don't know," I said and the student looked disappointed.

"Well thank you Mrs. Belpois for that wonderful tour," the teacher said and I nodded my head at her.

They were gathering their belongings when a voice rang out through the lobby.

"Pitiful, you hide amongst them like a black sheep in a herd of his white wool colored relatives," a man in a large, black leather trench coat said, "You think you are safe, that you are protected here?"

"Who are you," I asked as I backed up to the security desk, the guards pulling out guns.

"I am Revan Flame, agent of order and warrior supreme," he stated as smoke came out of the right sleeve of his trench coat and formed into a large sword.

My eyes widened as I recognized the action and he chuckled.

"So you do remember your old life, to bad it has come back to haunt you, Aelita Schaeffer," he stated as he swung his blade.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this story**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**For all you Percy Jackson fans I recommend my other stories**

**Lord Dark Flame, signing off**


End file.
